Mare upon Mirkwood
by Laurelin-Eruwaithiel
Summary: A dark force extends it's power over the elves of Mirkwood. Trapped in a strange place, facing fear, pain and death, Legolas needs the help of his Rivendell compainions if he's going to save his people, his father and himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE

NB. I'm not writing elvish out although I think that amongst themselves the characters would speak it. Elvish is denoted by _italic writing._

* * *

A gloriously warm sun shone dappled light through the golden leaves on the outskirts of Mirkwood. Three dark-haired riders trotted leisurely, weaving their path through the trees.

_"I don't understand why you two can't just teach me!"_ the would-be-ranger protested.

Elladan smiled, young Estel had not stopped complaining about the journey since they left Imladris. Elrohir gave a long glance at the young man and repeated his answer yet again.

_"You want to learn from the best, we have taught you all we can of swordsmanship and tracking. You insist on learning to use a bow, Legolas is the best archer known to us."_

_"Honestly Estel!"_ Elladan gasped with weariness, _"You've done nothing but harass us that it's been months since we visited the prince and now you're entirely petulant about going! I would have thought you'd be looking forward to seeing him again!"_

Estel sulked, of course he wanted to see Legolas again, but the idea of being tutored by him was embarrassing. The elf-prince wouldn't let him live it down if he made errors, which as a man and not an elf he was sure to make. No, he wasn't looking forward to seeing the elf-prince on this trip.

The twin elves could sense their human brother's hesitation, though they could not understand it themselves. Elrohir cantered his horse on challenging,

_"Tell you what, if you beat me to the gate, Elladan and I will teach you instead!"_ and galloped off ahead.

Estel didn't need to think twice, he spurred his horse on. Elladan shook his head with a smile, his little human brother was supposed to be growing into a man, but he would always be a child to their family. He was glad of the distraction concocted by his twin, he knew he had no intention of letting Estel win.

The training ranger encouraged his horse to go faster and faster, he was quite determined not to be taught archery by the prince. He dared to cut lines through the trees which bought him close to being smacked straight off by lower branches in an effort to gain on his elven brother. It was no good though, as he rounded the bend in the path Elrohir was at a stand-still in the gateway. The young man sighed.

_"That wasn't fair, you had a head start!"_ he criticised breathlessly.

But the elf's attention was elsewhere, he made no acknowledgement of the man's presence as Estel's horse trotted up next to his. The young man frowned as he looked to Elrohir.

_"Something is ill."_ Elrohir stated solemnly.

Estel detected the hint of worry in his tone and followed the elf's gaze in scanning their surroundings. It was too quiet for a forest, but that had always been Estel's experience of Mirkwood. He knew already there was a darkness growing in the south, but he had a feeling that wasn't what his elven brother was referring to. The two listened carefully to the echoing silence, Estel saw as Elrohir's fingers wrapped instinctively around his sword pommel. The young man drew his sword from its sheath, ready and waiting.

A noise stirred in the woods behind them, a branch cracked. The two circled their horses around. Estel could feel his heart beating in his ears in the anticipation, he swallowed hard as another noise shifted in the forest undergrowth. They could hear now, something was drawing close to them, plodding slowly through the brush.

Estel's horse suddenly reared up as the approaching adversary broke through the tree cover. The horse's neighed wildly, the young man felt a thud as the ground rose up and hit him. In a panic he quickly grappled to his feet, picked up his sword and swung it towards the dark foe he could barely see through the locks of his wild hair. It was met with a clang of steel. The man flicked his head to get his hair out of his eyes and was stunned for a moment at the sight of Elladan, sword drawn defending his strike. He sighed with relief and sheathed his blade.

_"What's the matter with you two!?"_ Elladan almost rebuked as he replaced his weapon.

_"You startled him."_ Elrohir replied, sheathing his own sword, but the elf was still scanning the forest, something was still unsettling him. It seemed that his twin suddenly picked up on it too as the older elf frowned at the clearing where the gate stood.

_"I would've thought someone would have greeted us by now,"_ he scrutinised aloud, and looking down at the grounded man, _"especially with all the noise you were making."_

Estel squinted his eyes at the remark and re-mounted his horse. The three riders exchanged glances and slowly made their way along the path towards the Elf-King's Halls, the two elves keeping ever vigilant as they progressed.

They drew close to Thranduil's domain, they followed the familiar pathway to the stone bridge over the Forest River. Just as they had crossed, Elladan dismounted followed closely by his twin. They rushed over to the four elves lying on the ground before the great gateway under the hillside. Estel jumped down from his horse and walked slowly to where they lingered. Elladan placed his hand on the first stricken elf's forehead and looked down curiously at the prone woodelf.

He glanced up at Estel as the man approached, _"He's alive"_ the elf reassured and looked around to Elrohir who was looking over the next fallen guard.

_"So is this one," _he replied to his brother's questioning look. _"I think they all are."_

Estel gazed dumbfounded at the elf Elladan was inspecting, he lay unconscious, eyes closed, his face marred slightly from the dirt where he had fallen. It was a strange sight to the man, so used to seeing the elves as strong defenders. Elrohir gathered himself up.

_"Come on!"_ he beckoned as he strode towards the great gate. They followed.

As they walked through the corridors of the underground palace they came across many more elves, stricken as those at the gates. It looked as though they had been doing everyday tasks, and had inextricably fallen where they stood. Baskets, trays, sacks, all littered the floors around the fallen elves.

Estel nearly walked into the back of his elven brother as Elladan froze his footsteps. Estel looked around at the confounded elf's gaze, Elrohir was already hovering over another of the elves. He could tell from the elf's dejected stance that something was very wrong. He saw the back of the elf's head shake. As Elrohir stood, the man saw the smear of blood on his hands. Before Elladan could restrain him, the man had bounded over to the bloodied elf. He lay like the others, eyes veiled in unconsciousness but deep gashes cut across the elf's throat. As Estel gazed at the elf in horrified confusion he noticed the elf was bleeding from many gashes to his arms, legs and body. It was as though the elf had been mauled by some clawed creature. The twins couldn't understand why a beast would walk passed so many others and attack only this one, leaving others unscathed.

Estel's thoughts raged elsewhere, his heart jumped into his throat as he contemplated the slain elf and the bodies of unconscious elves littering the hallways. He bolted down the corridor faster than he would ever have believed, his mind focused on one thing. Legolas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO

Estel had to throw his whole body weight into pushing the grand doors of Thranduil's main hall open. He was soon joined by the elven twins who assisted. As soon as the gap was wide enough, Estel slipped through the door way, racing towards his blonde companion. Elladan and Elrohir paused as they walked slowly through the grand hall. It was adorned beautifully with decoration, many elves were sat around long tables which stretched down the hall to the King's throne. The hall was set as for a great feast, and many elves were gathered, though none were merry, there was no joyful song or laughter. The dark-haired twins observed the silent elves as they crossed the main walkway down the hall. Estel's footsteps rang off the floor stones as he darted passed the sleeping elves to reach the prince. He reached the top table, occupied by Thranduil and his son, they both sat slightly slumped in their seats, their heads lolled gently to one side with their blonde tresses partially covering their faces.

Estel sighed with relief, there was no injury on his friend. He strode around the table and carefully brushed the prince's hair off his face as he knelt next to him. He was lithe and fair, just as Estel remembered when they last parted. The prince bore a crown of white flowers intricately woven into his blonde strands. He could just about see the gentle rhythmic rise and fall of the elf's chest as he breathed. Elladan placed a strong hand on the human's shoulder as he knelt by the prince's chair. Estel looked into his elven brother's eyes knowing he had no answers for the many questions plaguing his mind.

Elrohir was tending to another elf about half-way down the hall. Estel swallowed darkly, more blood. He hadn't even noticed the other elves until now, he just couldn't imagine it. One moment the halls were awash with merriment and the next there was this? Elladan moved over to the King, checking the Sindar elf was not harmed. Like his son, Thranduil's golden head was wreathed with white flowers, but far more extravagantly. He swept the King's blonde strands from covering his face.

_"I wonder what they were celebrating."_ Estel pondered aloud as he watched Elrohir cover the perished elf in the hall with his riding cloak.

_"More importantly, what brought it to an end."_ Elladan added seriously.

Elrohir joined them at the King's table._ "There's a dark spell at work here, we should leave, now." _

_"We can't just leave them like this."_ Estel objected.

_"No, whatever did this is very powerful."_ Elladan sided with his brother, _"Powerful enough to affect every elf in Mirkwood it seems."_

_"Besides, we don't know what other beast has been at work here." _Elrohir gestured to the form where his cape concealed the elf's body._ " We need to let father know."_

Elladan nodded in agreement, and Estel saw the look in his brother's eyes.

"_We will come back to help, when we know how!"_ Elladan instructed.

Each grabbed the young man by the arm, knowing he would be reluctant to leave the sleeping prince. Estel was dragged along by his elven brothers, there was little he could do to protest. They exited swiftly through the grand hall door way and came face to face with a pack of dark haired elves, weapons raised ready to respond. The Rivendell elves stopped dead in surprise.

_"State your business."_ The captain of the Mirkwood troop commanded sternly. Her eyes narrowed on the foreign elves and their human companion.

_"Dagien!"_ Elladan exclaimed bewildered and relieved to find someone conscious at last. He made a step towards her, but she shifted her blade close to his throat. He held his hands up to placate.

_"We have just arrived as you have, tell us what has happened."_ Elladan looked seriously into her eyes.

_"What of my Lords?"_ she questioned back.

_"They sleep like the others,"_ Elrohir responded and she glared at him. _"They appear unharmed."_

She made a nod to the troop behind her and two of them detached from the company, passed the intruders and slipped into the hall. After a short moment, one returned and nodded his head to the commander. Satisfied, Dagien sheathed her weapons.

_"We have returned from tracking a wolf pack at our southern borders."_ She informed them. _"We have been gone eight days."_

They all walked back into the great hall as she spoke. They glided down to the head table where she could look over her King and Prince with her own eyes.

"You missed the celebration." Estel pointed out, in his own way of trying to ask what had transpired. He spoke the common tongue, many of the Silvan elves used a dialect he wasn't familiar with and he often had trouble understanding.

She narrowed her eyes on him and Estel was sure there was a flicker of hate to her stare. They had not met on his previous trips into the elf-prince's realm.

"I was not aware there would be one." She scathed.

Elrohir squeezed the young man's shoulder, a signal to be quiet. Estel understood. They all stiffened in alarm as a curdling scream echoed down the underground passageways. The elves all looked at each other in bewilderment. Dagien rounded up a few of her men and took off in the direction of the haunting wail. The Rivendell company followed, running down the corridors, passing the fallen elves as they went.

One of Dagien's men was kneeling next to an elf-maid. The front of her dress was soaked in her own blood. Estel could see distinct claw marks marring her slender arms as she lay motionless. They had passed her on their way into the halls, she had been unharmed then. The strange clawed creature was still at work in the elven palace, and had many vulnerable victims to choose from as it pleased. Something dark and oppressive fell upon the company of elves gathered in the corridor. Death was strange to them, and so much had now happened in their own home, they were lost in the struggle to conceive of the very idea.

Time seemed to pass forever, and not at all, in the same moment. Estel looked to his elven brothers who seemed just as lost and confused. Elladan stepped toward Dagien, laid his hand on her shoulder and spoke,

_"I ride for Imladris, to bring aid."_

She nodded her agreement and let the dark elf go sending her fastest rider with him. As two of her men took care of the poor elf-maid, she deployed others in two's to search the palace for any others slaughtered by the elusive beast. She sent Estel and Elrohir back to the grand hall to watch over her Lords.

Elrohir busied himself, tending over those seated in the feast hall, shifting them to be more comfortable, for what little good it would do them. Estel sat on the floor leaning against the prince's chair watching his elven brother from underneath the table top. Several other slain elves had been found by Dagien's troop, they now patrolled the hallways in search of the invisible beast harming their people. Estel laid his cheek on the back of the prince's hand along the armrest of the chair.

_"Wake up mellon-nin"_ he begged, but no answer came.

He closed his eyes and prayed that Elladan would return swiftly with Lord Elrond. If there was anyone who would be able to help, it was his adoptive father. As despair filled his heart, Estel felt as though the world darkened around him and the air became thick and heavy to breathe, as if stale and damp. He opened his eyes and found that he was not sat in Thranduil's grand hall, but in a great dark underground cavern. He stood, with an incredulous frown and scanned the gloom of the chasm he suddenly found himself in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE

Of what little he could see of the walls, they were damp and greasy. The only light came from sparse growing fungi that seemed to emit a dull greenish glow, that oddly seemed to add to the dark gloom than scatter it. He could barely make out silhouettes of rock formations protruding from the ground. He clumsily stumbled forward over the uneven ground, loose shards of rock clattering around his feet. He couldn't see much of where he was trying to move to, he reached his hands forward to feel out the obstacles as best he could.

An odd howl and screech made him freeze, it hadn't been far away from him. He sensed more than he saw the movement through the dark gloom. Another screech like a shrill cricket pierced the darkness and the would-be ranger held his breath. A hand suddenly clasped over his mouth from behind and dragged him quickly down and around an edge of protruding rock. Estel couldn't see his captor who held him in an iron grip, one hand over his mouth, the other wrapped around his shoulders as they sat in the oppressive dark. Estel heard the movement of the shrill creatures shuffling on the other side of the rock face, pebbles scattering under their feet. He and his captor waited until the sounds drowned away in the echoing dark.

After waiting a few moments for the dank silence to return to the cave, Estel's captor released his hold. The young man swivelled quickly to confront this foe. In the dim glow of the cavern he could just about make out the lithe shape of the figure before him, and a glint of fair hair tumbling around the elven face. He could not conceal his elated smile and threw himself at the prince in a hug.

_"Mellon-nin."_

The prince gently patted the back of the young man, then gently broke the embrace and pulled away. Estel could now make out the fair face as his eyes adjusted more to the dark in the cave.

_"Where did you come from?"_ Legolas questioned in hushed tones. Estel couldn't help but notice the edge of terror in the elf's voice as he spoke. He frowned as he thought of his answer,

_"I don't know, I opened my eyes here."_ He sounded confused at his own reply. What had he been doing before he was here?

Scanning around the dank space, Legolas signalled for the man to follow. They trod carefully as they moved through the gloom. Estel found it much easier to move following the elf who seemed to be able to see the paths more clearly. He could make out there was a stronger glow of the odd light emanating from the far side of the cavern, Legolas seemed to be leading them towards it.

Estel looked around in the grand chasm. A memory flickered back as he concentrated deeply on why he was here. _"Where is everyone else?"_

Legolas stopped and turned to his companion, he looked startled by the young man's question, "What do you mean, 'everyone else'?"

"All the others, the whole palace was unconscious" he informed as he recalled the elves lying prone. How had he forgotten that moments ago?

The prince's face could not hide his alarm, his eyes widened with fear as he stared into Estel's eyes. A rustle of shifting stones broke the silence between them. Legolas quickly grabbed the young man by the wrist and pulled him behind another rock form to conceal their presence. As they crouched down Estel's hand went to grab his blade, only to find there wasn't anything at his belt. He noticed too that the elf was also unarmed, explaining why he chose to hide rather than fight. The screeching cricket noise echoed again in the gloom. The small host of creatures shuffled by their hiding place, most had passed, they seemed to be rushing off somewhere. Estel shifted where he crouched to see if they had gone and Legolas immediately thrust his arm at the man to keep him still.

It was too late though, a straggling creature noticed the disturbance. It sniffed at the air and crept towards the pair. Estel could see it more clearly as it approached. It appeared much like a goblin, but less skinny. It's skin was much paler. It's ears more twisted. It had dreadful long claws on both hands and feet. Estel remembered now of the first elf they had found, gashed and bleeding. He supressed the urge to swallow. As the creature bent it's head low sniffing out in the dank Estel could see that unlike the goblin's huge eyes this gargoyle's eyes were tiny and shrunk, he was sure it was blind. It stepped in front of the two without seeing either, still sniffing, still searching. It's head came down close to the young man's face and he pressed back into the wall of rock as much as he could. Estel felt the foul air breeze over his face as the creature snorted at him and bared it's needle like teeth. Suddenly the creature fell to the ground with a dead weight as his elven companion almost soundlessly and swiftly snapped the creatures neck.

"We have to move, quickly" the elf warned as he once again grabbed Estel's hand and pulled him to his feet.

Behind them he could hear the shifting of stones again as the other creatures scuttled back to their previous hiding place and found their compatriot dead. Howling screeches rang out across the cavern as Legolas found a crevice to slip into. They both peered around the rock wall as a clamour of the creatures gathered. They watched as the gargoyles began fighting amongst themselves, slashing at each other with their fierce claws, ripping at each other's arms and legs as they skirmished.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Estel complained as he felt a sharp pinch in his arm.

Legolas glanced at the young man to keep his voice down. Man and elf watched in horror as the terrible creatures cannibalised one another, their screeches piercing through their very beings. Estel felt a crushing pain around his left hand and grimaced.

"Legolas, you're hurting my hand" the young man whispered to the prince.

Legolas might have been indignant at the suggestion he was frightened enough to need to hold his friend's hand if he were not quite so worried about something else.

"Estel, I'm not touching your hand" the prince stated with fear laced into his whisper.

The young man stared down at his hand, it felt cramped as though trapped in a vice and he frowned as he tried to shake it off.

"Ouch!" another pinch, harder this time.

Legolas clasped his hand over the young man's mouth, his eyes belaying the urgency for Estel to stay quiet whilst they were surrounded by the awful creatures. The man's eyes widened as the silhouette of a creature loomed up behind the prince, claws poised ready to strike.

Estel screamed out as searing pain burst through his shoulder. He sat bolt upright as for a moment all went white and then he blinked his eyes back into focus. He sat staring into the dark eyes of a familiar face, framed by dark locks of hair falling in intricate plaits. The worried eyes of his adoptive father stared deep into his soul. He blinked again. He sat in Thranduil's hall surrounded by his elven family. To his right sat Elladan reflecting his father's worry at the young man. He felt the vice grip on his left hand, and looked to see Elrohir sighing with relief. He stared down at the hand which the twin elf had firmly grasped in his own.

As reality sunk in, the young man quickly twisted around to find the blonde prince. His heart skipped as he watched thin rivulets of red run down from the elf's forearm and drip off the end of his fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Nb. Apologies for gap, I've not been well this last week.

* * *

Chapter FOUR

Estel was shaking as the Rivendell elves hoisted him to his feet. Elrond sat the young man on a vacant seat nearby and wrapped a warm cloak around him. He was in shock, still trying to throw off the fog of waking.

_"I almost thought we'd lost you."_ Elrohir spoke gently still holding on to his young brother's hand. All Estel could do was tremble as his eyes fixed on Elladan wrapping cloth over the prince's wound. He could vaguely hear Lord Elrond chanting some old high-elvish as the healer lay his hands on Estel's head. The young man blinked once more. Something calm settled over him, he was sure it didn't come from his own being. Elrond knelt in front of his human son, blocking his view of the prince. Estel's eyes fixed upon serious deep brown pools.

_"Tell us ion-nin, where did you go?"_ Elrond beckoned gently.

Estel felt a slight squeeze as Elrohir tried to comfort him. The young man stared down at the grip on his hand. Looking up into his brother's eyes he said,

"It was you hurting my hand.".

The elf immediately let go, he hadn't meant to cause discomfort. Elrond gently placed his hand under the young man's chin and brought his focus back to the older elf.

"What happened?"

"It was dark, deep underground and…" he tried to concentrate, the images which were so vivid were starting to slip away, "There were these monsters. They were awful things, worse than orcs."

Elrohir scrunched up his nose, he found it difficult to believe anything was worse than orcs. The Eldar elf nodded as he listened, carefully contemplating every word that was spoken.

"What else?" he questioned.

Estel frowned a moment, "I don't know, Legolas was there." He thought for another moment, "He was so scared… and alone."

He grabbed onto the sleeves of the Lord of Rivendell's clothes as his last memory of that terrible place raced across his mind.

"We were just going to be attacked by those monsters when…" he gazed over the elf's shoulder at the bleeding prince.

Elrond looked over to the blonde wood-elf then back at his human son. He instructed Elrohir to take care of Estel as he stood, releasing the young man's grip on his sleeves. Estel was too deep in shock to refuse the twin elf's commands and allowed himself be led off. They were escorted by a band of elves from Rivendell, Elrond had brought a great company with him to aid the woodland realm. Many had joined up with the Mirkwood Captain's people to assist in searching the palace, others stood guard in the passageways as they passed by on their way to the main rooms of Legolas' home.

Lord Elrond joined Elladan's side as he tended to the Mirkwood prince, Dagien's eyes were full of alarm and questions as she gazed at the wise elf before her.

_"You can call your troops in, they will not find any creature in __this__ realm."_ Elrond stated to the elven guard as he studied Thranduil's son.

Dagien frowned, not understanding what he meant. Elladan too looked confused by his father's statement.

_"I will not allow my people to be hunted down while they cannot protect themselves"_ Dagien commanded fiercely to the older elf, she would not easily back down from defending her lords.

_"Indeed not"_ Elrond agreed to her shock, _"but there is little you can do here."_

Elladan stood trying to read his father's thoughts, the Lord of Imladris looked disturbed by whatever revelation had come to him about the wood-elves predicament.

_"There is a powerful spell at work in this place, strong enough to pull the people here into a potent trance state."_ Elrond looked the Mirkwood Captain square in the eyes as he spoke, _"The danger they face is not physically here."_

Suddenly feeling helpless she glared absently at the bandage around her prince's forearm. She nodded, reluctantly accepting the older elf's judgment and signalled for their troops to call off the hunt.

A thought crossed Elladan's mind as he considered his father's words, turning to the older elf he began,

_"Adar, Estel cannot stay, we may not wake him again if he falls asleep and returns to…"_

_"No"_ Elrond interupted his son, _"I don't believe simply sleeping can give one access to that realm. This magic goes deeper than that."_

Frowning Elladan responded, _"Then how did Estel manage to appear in Legolas'… 'dream'?"_

It wasn't quite the right word to use for a sleeping elf but he wasn't sure how else to define the vision described by his young human brother. This seemed to be the question that Elrond was mulling over himself. The Eldar elf began carefully examining the elf-King, checking over his arms, around his face and neck.

_"Adar?"_

The elf-lord looked up at his son and explained, _"A magic this potent would need some sort of sigil to bind the spell."_ He contemplated for a moment upon finding no mark, _"or maybe a charm?"_

He turned to Dagien, who had begun to look over her prince as Elrond had spoken, _"Are there any unusual objects here that you are not familiar with?"_

She looked up and all along the great hall and gestured to the many feast decorations adorning the large room. _"What exactly am I looking for?"_

_"I don't know," _Elrond sighed with frustration,_ "but if we can destroy it, it may release the spell's hold on your people."_

_"Who would do this?" _Elladan asked as he looked over the hall of entranced elves.

A chilling scream reverberated down the passages at the end of the grand hall. The three elves stood disheartened as a few of the captain's men rushed passed to investigate, they already knew another victim had been claimed.

_"Whoever it is, they will pay dearly."_ Dagien replied darkly.

Storming down the central walkway between the dining tables she called for her troop to gather with a number of the Rivendell company and ordered every embellishment in the palace to be stripped down and destroyed immediately. She ordered some to scour the main halls to find abnormal markings that may be this sigil, although none knew exactly what they were looking for. Elrond and Elladan watched as the guards began collecting the fair decorations and piling them in the main hearth, they would burn every last flower and leaf in a bid to release their kin from this malevolent slumber.

Elrond was lost in deep thought as he turned and considered the blonde Sindar elf, his wound was not fatal so long as the bleeding stopped soon. In fact, compared to the fallen victims the prince seemed to have gotten off lightly with his injuries. Then again, Legolas was a capable warrior, the others were not, perhaps he was able to fend off these dream creatures? But many of the wood-elves were not fighters, why had they not yet fallen victim to their savagery? There appeared to be no pattern to who was attacked in this 'dream-realm' next. All he knew for sure was Legolas' was fighting for his life, alone and in the dark. He considered his options carefully, he didn't like the idea but he didn't know what else would work.

Elrond turned on his heel and left the great hall, Elladan followed his father down the passages to meet up with Elrohir. As they opened the door Elladan could see his twin sat in the window with his little brother leaning against him. Elrohir had his arm wrapped securely around the training ranger to comfort and keep safe. They both looked up as the two dark-haired elves entered the room. Estel's face was red and blotchy, it was clear he had been crying.

Elrond knelt in front of his adopted son, swept back his tangled dark locks with care and smiled painfully at the young man. Elrohir subconsciously tightened his hug around Estel as he saw the look in his father's eyes.

_"I'm sorry Estel"_ Elrond spoke softly.

The young man frowned with confusion, _"Why, adar?" _

_"I need your help"_ Elrond stated, still softly.

Confused about his foster-father being apologetic about asking his help he responded with a nod. Elrond closed his eyes and sighed,

"I need you to go back in to Legolas' dream."

Estel's eyes widened with horror, his heart felt still and his body became numb.


End file.
